Tigger
by Leveragefan101
Summary: The Leverage group needs an extra thief on a con and with that new light is shed on secrets of the past. How do they know each other and how does this little thief come into it all? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Leverage Inc., well as normal as any day can be for a group consisting of a retrieval specialist, hacker, thief, con artist, and their leader. Right now they are going over all possible angles of their next heist in the living room of the leader's apartment that doubled as the office space of the Leverage Inc. in Boston.

"We need another thief on this," Parker, the resident thief states sitting on the edge of the large couch facing the plasma screen that had all the schematics of the heist on it.

"What, why" Alec Hardison, the hacker asks from his seat with his laptop on his lap. Eliot Spencer, the retrieval specialist, quirks his eyebrow at her from his seat at the opposite side of the couch, wondering why she would want another person on this job when she doesn't tend to work well with others, especially if they are coming into her space. Sophie Devereaux, the con artist, and Nate Ford, the mastermind each look at each other then at Parker silently asking the same question as Hardison.

"Can any of you properly free fall of a sky scraper and get in through a locked window hanging upside down, then passed infrared scanners and motion detectors?"

A round of no's are heard around the living room, but Nate is the one that follows through with the question "no, but why do we need two thieves?" he asks from where he stands next to the plasma TV.

"We need two thieves because there are two points of contact that need to be accomplished at the same time at opposite ends of the building, that none of you can get to." Parker states as if it is obvious to all involved.

"Okay, but where would we get another thief?" Eliot asks immediately following with another a little bit more annoyed with the idea, "better question who can we get that wont just leave if the job goes south?"

"Tigger."

"What the hell is a Tigger," Eliot asks, frustration clear on his face, yet Parker doesn't seem to notice or if she does doesn't show signs of caring.

"My sister," Parker states a small smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"You, you have a sister?" Hardison sputters out, eyes bulging like they do whenever something just doesn't seem to fit in with his spectrum of knowledge. Nate, Sophie, and Eliot all have matching faces of shock. Eliot muttering "great more crazy people."

"Not technically but she might as well be we found each other on the streets and then Archie trained us both" Parker explains, with a small happy smile on her face like when she is talking about a new harness.

"That's nice but will she stab us in the back" Eliot questions.

"Nope."

"Is she as good as you?" Sophie asks from the chair across from Hardison.

"Yes"

"Can she follow directions?" Nate asks because as far as Parker has come in the last year and a half of working together as a team she tended to be a little off kilter at points.

"Yes"

"How come I never heard of her, Archie didn't even mentioned her when he said he taught you?" Nate questioned wondering how Tigger never came up in any capacity even when he worked at IYS because he had tracked Sophie, Hardison, Eliot, and Parker at one time or another.

"She's good at what she does and Archie and I protect her"

"Call her," Nate stated. With that Parker left the room to make a call to Tigger.

After she left, each member looks at each other with questioning looks of what they got themselves into with another Parker coming. Sophie looks at Nate and asks the one question that has been plaguing her mind since Parker said she had a sister, "she is finally starting to trust us" with a happy smile on her face.

"How can you say that?" Eliot questions.

"Well she told us she has a sister and we get to meet said sister, but my question is who names a person Tigger" Sophie questions the last part being heard by Parker who quietly enters the room without anyone noticing.

"I did" Parker states making everyone turn abruptly at the voice in the room, Sophie, Hardison, and Nate jumping a bit at the sudden voice, while Eliot just turned his body language showing no signs of panic.

Sophie gives her a look of go on, yet Parker doesn't seem phased and after a few moments of not talking, Sophie verbalizes the want of an explanation.

"Couldn't say you all the time, so I gave her a name."

Hardison looks at her hand on keys ready to type and asks "doesn't she have another name?"

"Yes, but she said it could be used against her because then people can track her." With that Hardison let's his hands drop because apparently he doesn't get to read about Tigger in greater depth.

With that they continued to look at the schematics of the heist with no more questions verbally asked about Tigger, but plenty running through the hacker, retrieval specialist, con artist, and masterminds heads. At the end of the day Nate looks around and says, "Okay we leave tomorrow at 8 for New York and Dave Braxton wont know what hit him."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in New York the FBI white-collar division top team was gearing up to debrief on what is known about their bad guy of the week. Peter Burke looks around the conference table at his colleges Diana Berrigan and Clinton Jones both looking ready to talk about the knowledge they had been able to come up with while Neal Caffrey, the FBI consultant paying off a four year sentence, is just leaning back in his chair tossing a rubber band ball up and down. Diana starts off the debrief "Dave Braxton owner of Plazico Corporation, suspected of money laundering to the Yakuza Crime Family in Japan." With that Jones adds that the Yakuza Crime Family has been known to hire assassins and kill those that get close to trying to shut them down. Neal seemed to blanch a little at the thought of killing yet his mind worked in overdrive with a way to get in and stop them. Peter walked behind him catching the rubber band in mid air telling him to focus.

"Well he is an art collector so maybe that is our way in," Peter states.

"We can use an art show and use that as a common interest then get in the building and get the financials by propositioning a company merger" Neal says.

"Okay where do we find an art show that can double as a sting operation?" Jones asks.

"El can create one" Neal states his hand discreetly texting.

"El my El my wife Elizabeth," Peter stammers out.

"Yes"

"How do you know she would even do it?"

"Just asked she said she would love to do it." Peter grumbles at that wondering where his say went in the discussion. And not the first time how wife Elizabeth and his CI Neal became so chummy after only knowing each other for a couple months, yet they seemed to hit it off with in the moment Neal came into the house.

Peter went home that night to his wonderful wife, he kissed her and petted Satchmo on the head before going into the kitchen for a beer.

"Tough day" El questioned from leaning against their island.

"Ya hon, I can't wait to go up to bed," Peter say taking a sip of beer.

"Well that sounds nice," kissing him then heading up to bed glancing back as she leaves the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the Leverage team had made it to New York and setting up shop at a furnished town house, Hardison found that would make a great cover for doing the heist. It was a small two story with three bedrooms and two baths, Nate and Sophie would be sharing one room, while Eliot and Hardison would share another, leaving Parker and Tigger the last room.

"So when is your sister supposed to be here," Hardison questions Parker.

"I am going to meet her in the warehouse district at 2."

"Why not just give her the address of here?" Sophie asks, puzzled why Parker would not just have her come directly here.

"It's a tactic we came up with. Makes it easier to have a rendezvous spot." Parker says looking at the clock on the wall and leaving.

Sophie then looks at the time and notices that it is 1.30. Sophie then looks at the rest of the men in the room and states "guess we get to meet Tigger soon."

Eliot sighs hoping that Tigger is less insane than Parker, yet doubts it based on the name of the girl.

A little over an hour later Parker comes back with a young girl trailing behind her. Nate looks up from his coffee laced with bourbon sitting on the coach. Seeing the girl, he is shocked at what he sees. But it is Sophie that says to the girl, "So you must be Tigger, I'm Sophie and that is Nate" standing up from sitting on the coach, covering up the shock that this was the thief.

Tigger looks towards Sophie after glancing around the room systematically cataloging all escape routes. Letting her eyes settle on Nate, and Sophie, in front of her, Nate sitting on the coach sipping what appears to be coffee and Sophie now standing up from the coach smoothing down her black dress. She answers with a "yes, ma'am" and nod of her head.

Parker then interjects with "Tig, I'll show you the room you'll be staying in" and with that they head up stairs to the room they are staying in for the duration of the heist.

Sophie looks at Nate and sits back down, her mind reeling with how young Tigger looked. Ten minutes later Hardison and Eliot came in with Chinese takeout that they had gotten for the group as a late lunch. Hardison coming back from the kitchen asks if Parker and Tigger had made it back yet. Nate looks up for a moment and says, "Ya came in about ten minutes ago." Sophie then calls up the stairs saying that food is here.

Eliot stands in the kitchen unloading the food from the bags and opening up the containers laying them out on the island in the kitchen. When everyone starts filing into the kitchen he notices the young girl that he assumes to be Tigger, looking at the girl he sees a small frame of about maybe 5'2, long brown hair meeting the middle of her back, nice golden tan, her eyes are brown around the edge with green in the middle, flecks of blue within the green. She looked similar to someone he knew but couldn't place the face to a name. Pulling him out the gaze was Parker telling Tigger who he was, with that he said hello.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Tigger replied a small smile on her face and a questioning gaze in her eyes as if she was trying to figure out something that perplexed her at the moment, then her eyes widened in disbelief for a half second but other than that her face never changed.

Tigger looked at Eliot and couldn't believe her eyes after eleven years she is face to face with her older brother of course both he and she changed their known name, her Tigger and him Eliot Spencer. Yet she is guessing that it is for the same reason. Lunch was a quiet affair each person lost in his or her own world. Hardison was sizing Tigger up seeing any similarities and differences he could find between Parker and Tigger. Nate was focused on the heist making sure every angle had a back up plan and a back up plan after that. Sophie was running through her new alias in her head. Parker was going through the schematics of the building. Eliot was still trying to figure out where he has seen Tigger's face but couldn't quite place it, which was unnerving him. While Tigger looked around the table, her gaze always going back to Eliot wondering when he was going to figure it out, she knew it would take some time she had changed a lot from when he saw her last, true fully her entire family might take a moment to catch up if she see any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days flew by for both parties; the Leverage Inc. cased out Plazico Corp. and heard about the art show that Braxton would be attending on Saturday night. While the FBI White Collar Division made a meeting with Braxton to start their investigation by meeting with him to propose the merging of the companies. Elizabeth was busy putting together the art show, finding the revenue spot, finding caterers, picking the decorations, and sending out invites. To get into the party the Leverage team integrated themselves into the festivities, Eliot became a cook for the night since he has the knowledge and skills of a gourmet chef, Sophie was Braxton's plus one at the party so she could schmooze with him more throughout the evening, Parker was part of the wait staff so that she could get in close and lift the key card and fingerprint off of Braxton. While Nate, Hardison, and Tigger were in Lucile watching the cameras, Tigger was there and not inside because she looked too young to be attending the art show without drawing attention to herself.

So the night started off well for both parties till Nate noticed FBI agents, which he had worked with during his IYS days, particularly Peter Burke. "Hey we got FBI" Nate said over the comms. Tigger sits up to look at the video screen more intently finding the new information exciting.

"FBI!" Hardison exclaimed, eyes bulging and quickly pulling up photo recognition software to find the FBI agents with in the crowd of people.

Eliot then speaks up from his position in the kitchen asking, "What we supposed to do now?" Becoming a bit nervous at the idea of being recognized as a hired assassin.

"Stay in position, Sophie make sure to stay close to Braxton." Nate speaks calmly through the comms.

Awhile-later Elizabeth comes down into the kitchen to check on the cooks and makes sure everything is running smoothly for the party upstairs. She sees a chef missing but chalks it up to the chef getting ingredients from the walk-in refrigerator noticing that everything is running smoothing, she calls out to everyone in the kitchen that they could start putting desserts on the trays for the wait staff. She then exits the kitchen to check on everyone else.

Eliot who was the chef in the walk-in freezes when he hears Elizabeth's voice filter in to the walk-in, when he hears the close of a door he peers out and shakes his head because this job just became harder for him. Going back to work he puts the finishing touches on the crème brûlée cheesecake he was making.

Parker glides toward Braxton, champagne tray in hand looking at Sophie, who is wearing a strapless red dress. She comes next to them and puts the tray out towards them so that they can each grab a flute of champagne; while she leaves them she picks his pocket for his wallet. Going to the hallway away from prying eyes she slides the key cards through the scanner in the phone Hardison gave her saying "Got them" through her comm she then returns to the party and while passing Braxton she puts the wallet back and makes her round through the party handing out champagne.

Across the room Neal is watching people go, leaning on the counter watching the interactions of Braxton and Lydia Andrews, Braxton's plus one of the night. Seeing Parker walk past Braxton he straightens up and heads towards her intent on seeing why she is here. "Hello Parker, fine evening isn't it. Why may I ask are you here?" he inquires when he catches up to her. She spins around her blonde hair that is in a ponytail whipping around, shock clearly on her face.

"Caffrey, what, what are you doing here?" Parker stutters out, trying to make her face neutral from shock.

"Caffrey, Caffrey as in the con artist Caffrey." Sophie says discreetly turning away from the mark.

"Why is Caffrey here?" Nate says from the van.

"Wait who is Caffrey?" Hardison asks puzzlement clear on his face.

Neal answers Parker by saying "Working, now answer my question." his lips quirking into a smile. In Lucille, Hardison found the camera that captured Parker and Caffrey at the party, with both him and Nate watching the screen they both fail to notice Tigger's expression of shock at seeing the blue-eyed con artist.

"Working," Parker states a gleam in her eye. In the kitchen, Eliot just shakes his head at how such an easy job was turning into a nightmare for him.

Peter looks around the room nodding to Diana who is his date for the night as part of the cover. She heads over to him smoothly putting her arm around his waist leaning towards him. They then move as one towards Braxton and his date. "Nice to see you again Braxton" Peter says extending his hand out towards him, "and who might this lovely lady be?" a questioning gaze towards, Sophie.

"Lydia Andrew, and you are?" Sophie says a soft English accent passing over her lips. At the same time Nate comes over the comms "Sophie that is Peter Burke FBI."

"So sorry, Lorenzo Warner and this is my lovely date Brianna Morrissey." Peter says shaking Lydia's hand and slightly squeezing Diana when he said her alias. "Braxton do you mind doing business for a moment?" when Braxton nodded his head as agreement, Peter continued by inquiring "Have you come to a decision on the merging of our companies?"

"I have to talk to my other partners before I can come to a conclusion. I'll call when we have an answer for you." Braxton answers, irritation easily distinguishable in his voice, what wasn't is if it was the need to talk to his business partners about the merger or the merger in general. They then continue to talk about the party and the artwork that they have both acquired over the years.

Inside the van Nate and Hardison are watching the screens making sure everything is running as effectively as they can with the FBI underfoot. Tigger is bouncing her leg up and down bored now that the drama has mellowed out. She is also trying to figure out how she is going to get past Parker tonight since she has plans of her own now that she has seen Caffrey. Going through the schematics of the town house in her head she tries to figure out a way to get past them and then later get back in without drawing questions from people.

Later that night in the hallway Elizabeth is going back down to the kitchen to tell the kitchen staff they had done a wonderful job and thank them for their service. She opens the door before the kitchen and ends up sprawled out on the floor by a man running out the door she just entered through. Standing up she smooths out her teal dress, leaning against the wall to catch her balance and fix her four-inch heels, taking a breath she continues toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she see a man to her left trying to leave quickly through the other door after glancing at her. She then turns towards him walking past the stainless steel counters that have trays and cutlery on them she heads after the man, something drawing her towards him. When El finally catches up to him in the walk-in she comes face to face with a man she did not expect to see there looking slightly down her blue eyes meet familiar green ones. "Spencer what are you doing here?" she exclaims quietly wondering why the man who she believed hadn't been in the states for five years hadn't called her telling her he was back.

"Working, why are you here?"

"I organized this party. Your not doing one of your jobs are you." Elizabeth inquires because that she heard he was doing something that he didn't want her to know about and that is a lot because he had told her about some of the non classified field ops he had done when he was in black ops.

"No. I'm on the good guys side now, Ellie." Eliot says understanding clear on his face with where her question was going.

Breathing a sigh of relief El asks him "You do know that James is here don't you?"

"Yes, I heard. Just don't tell anyone I'm here, you do know the FBI is here don't you?"

"I should, you remember that Peter is part of the FBI."

"Yes, I'll see you later Ellie" with that Eliot walks out of the refrigerator and heads towards the kitchen area with El on his heels. She addresses the kitchen as a whole when she walks in telling them that they are done for the night and thanking them for the wonderful job.

Braxton and Sophie had left a half hour before the party officially ended. Nate, Hardison, and Tigger left in the van some ten minutes before Eliot and Parker left since they made sure that no backup was needed. Since the party was cleaned up and the rest of the kitchen staff started filing out towards there cars or vans, Eliot and Parker climbed into the small car that they had rented for the week.

Half way back to the house Parker asks, "Whose Ellie?" turning in her seat to better look at Eliot whose is focused on the road ahead of him.

Eliot sighs knowing that a vague answer wouldn't satisfy Parker he takes a breath and says "my younger sister." Parker just turns back around in her seat and looks out the window not inquiring anymore on the subject.

Please review. Hope you are enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Forgot this in other chapters: Do not own any character recognized in story. only own my O.C.: Tigger

It was nearing midnight before all the Leverage team was back at the town house. Sophie sighs sitting down on the couch taking off her pumps, Nate comes back in from the kitchen a cup of bourbon in his hand and plops down into a chair. Lying in the chair across from Nate, Hardison is sitting sideways his legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Eliot sitting next to Sophie and Parker is sitting on the arm of the couch. Tigger sits on the floor, laying her head and arms on the coffee table separating her and the occupants on the couch. "Well that went well." Sophie says rolling her brown eyes.

"How did we not know the FBI was there!" exclaimed Eliot irritation clear in his voice glaring between Hardison and Nate who were the ones that were supposed to know that ahead of time.

"Hey don't look at me like that, how am I supposed to know everything." Hardison retorts, while Nate just ignored the statement that Eliot made continued sipping his bourbon.

"When do we break in to the building, sir?" Tigger asks Nate trying to change the subject. Everyone then looks at her, in various degrees of contemplation, Parker then looks at Nate wondering the same question. While Sophie and Hardison are trying to figure out why she called Nate, sir and not just his name but then shake it off because she tended to use sir and ma'am when asking or answering a question or request. Eliot was still trying to figure out how he knew her, each time he felt close to figuring it out it was lost on him.

"Tomorrow night" Nate answers. He wanted to steal the ledger so he could make copies and then use them against Braxton so he would out himself to the government. A few minutes later they all one by one they all start heading to their respected rooms.

Across town Braxton is at his company office videoconferencing his business partners in Japan, about the merger and expanse of Plazico Corp. His large oak desk has two neat stacks of paper each detailing the contracts propositioned by Lydia Andrews for the expanse of his company into France and the merger of Plazico Corp. and Giâno Company owned by Lorenzo Warner. On the sidewall a bookcase proudly shows the many awards he and his company have received over the years along with an old picture of himself in a Navy uniform and another of him cutting the ceremonial ribbon of his company. "In the last week I have received two deals that would create more revenue for this company one is an expansion of the company into France and the other a merger with Giâno Company" Braxton announces his lips in a grim line and arms bracing himself on his desk as he leans over it looking at the television screen across the room that showed a blank room with five Japanese men surrounding a conference table each with copies of the contracts in front of them. They continue to talk about each contract in detail of how it would benefit each of them.

Peter coming from debriefing at the office sees El on the sofa her legs curled up next to her sipping a glass of wine, he face etched in concentration on something. Closing the door he walks over to her taking her feet he moves them and sits down next to her and repositioning them on his lap, rubbing her leg he asks "What are you thinking about, hon?"

She turns to him wondering if she should tell him about Spencer and what that information would do to him knowing that her brother was a hired killer and what ramifications that would have on Spencer. Figuring she could tell him another time and it would give her time to talk to Spencer and make sure it was okay to tell that family secret that she has held in for over a decade, sighing she answers with "nothing just tired, how did the debrief go?"

"Good, Braxton is going to call to talk about the merger, hopefully on Monday." Peter says.

In Neal's apartment, Neal and Mozzie are sitting at his table reminiscing about past cons they did, smiles on their faces. "You remember Parker?" Neal implores.

"The thief that stole the Caravaggio in Paris." Mozzie answers confusion arched into his forehead.

"Yes."

"Why do you bring her up?" Mozzie gestures with his hands going out to the sides of him.

"Saw her again today." a wishful smile on his face.

Tigger silently crept out of the room she was sharing with Parker, sliding down the stair well she opens the door slowly making sure it doesn't squeak, opening it enough for her small body to go through she closes it silently behind her. Pulling her jacket closer to her as the cold night air bites at her skin, she quietly jogs down the block. Looking back towards the town house making sure no one was following her, she pulls out her phone and types in 'FBI building New York, New York', plugging in the address into the GPS in her phone she heads towards the FBI building after five minutes of walking she finds a car with no alarm activated. She takes a piece of wire from the front pocket of her black skinny jeans and inserting it into the space between the driver side window and door, hearing the clicking noise of the lock unlocking she gets into the car and hot wires the car. Driving the rest of the way to the FBI building, she parks far enough away that the car she acquired wouldn't be noticed. She then walks the rest of the way there hiding in an alleyway she watches the crowd of agents file out of the building looking for a face within the crowd. Seeing the blue eyed con man she follows him, watching as he gets into a car with Peter Burke. Getting back into the stolen car, she follows them to a stone brick mansion watching as Caffrey exits the blue sedan and walk up the steps into the house, parking around the corner she waits till the sedan pulls away from the curb and heads toward the mansion looking around she writes down the address in her phone and walks the perimeter of the building before heading back to her car and driving back to where she got it locking it as she gets out. She retraces her steps coming back into the house as quietly as she had left leaning against the door she pulls of her shoes and begins her ascent up the stairs. Walking back into the room she sees Parker still asleep, she heads to her own bed for the night.

Thanks for reading. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

The blaring of a cellphone startled Peter awake grabbing it off his bedside table he flips it open not bothering to look at the caller ID groggily uttering "Burke" but what was said next brought chills down his neck "Next time its you and the con man." with that the line went silent. Checking to make sure his wife was still asleep next to him Peter crawled out of bed and went down the stairs to check the windows and doors, seeing that they were still locked he went to the cabinet pulling down the coffee container and starting the coffee machine. Calling Diana he tells her about the possible threat to him and Neal, the years as part of the FBI making cautious about any threat. Looking at the clock on the stove he rubs his face of sleep, it was looking to be a long day and it was only 4.03 in the morning.

In Washington D.C., a FBI team was called out to New York to investigate a murder.

Over four hours later, sirens were blaring, yellow tape had been rolled out and used as a barricade between journalist and the crime scene. Cameramen were flashing pictures and police offers were pushing them back when a large black SUV followed by a black coroners van with a government seal on the two front doors came into the 3rd floor of the parking garage. Stepping out of the SUV a man in a black suit and tie wearing a belt the buckle reading 'cocky' came out flashing his FBI badge yelling, "make a path people FBI" at the crowd that surrounded the crime scene. Lifting up the tape he allowed his colleagues from the Jeffersonian under it. Heading towards the body his colleagues had surrounded, "So what do we got?" he implores.

"Male, approximately 50 years of age, his fingers show sign of a struggle." Cam Saroyan, the coroner, states while examining the body further.

Turning his head toward Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist whom he calls Bones, he silently asks the question again. Looking up at him, she answers "I can only speculate at the moment, I would need to take him back to the Jeffersonian and look at his bones, Booth." Booth nods his head in understanding.

A police officer comes over to the Booth, "Officer Graham" he announces.

"Agent Booth, did your men touch the crime scene?"

"No but we did find this, its why we called you out here" he gestures to behind a SUV. Walking behind the SUV Booth sees what the SUV had obscured from view of everyone, written in blood is 'FBI SNITCH' making Booth shake his head in disgust, calling over people to take pictures and blood samples.

Going back over to the body Booth looks at Jack Hodgins, the Jeffersonian's entomologist, who was collecting fly eggs off the body. "Hodgins can you give me an estimated time with those?" Booth questions looking down at Hodgins was kneeling down next to the body.

"I would need to wait till these little guys hatch to give you a time but I can postulate over eight hours because if you look closely," grabbing a magnify glass and holding it up to the container of eggs, "you can see the larvae developing," Hodgins says looking up at Booth, then back down gently sweeping the eggs into a damp evidence container.

A crime scene photographer yells out "Found a wallet." Booth walks over to where the photographer is and leans down picking up the worn brown leather wallet, opening it up he sees the ID of the victim, Dave Braxton. He calls into the FBI letting them know the victims name.

Hacking into the FBI database looking at what they have collected about Braxton, Hardison sees that Braxton was killed. Yelling up the stairs for everyone to come down to the living room where he is set up he relays the information he found "bad news Braxton was killed, what are we going to do now?" looking around at the faces of his teammates for an answer.

Nate closes his eyes, pinching the top of his nose trying to figure how they were going to help their client out now that their mark was dead. "Well the Yakuza are still in play so we can go after them instead."

"Are you hearing yourself right now, the Yakuza are the Japanese mob." Eliot demands, his eyebrows furrowing down, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes."

"How do we plan on going after them?" Sophie petitions.

"We run a similar scam to the Turnabout, they are money launders, so we go with that" Nate says casually looking at everyone then heads into the kitchen. Sophie quickly follows Nate into the kitchen calling out to him. Hardison goes back to his laptop to now search about the Yakuza.

With that Tigger looks at Parker, confusion on her face asks, "what's the turnabout scam?" Parker looks at her and explains the scam that the team had used on the Irish mob they went after months before. As Parker is explaining the scam to Tigger, Eliot walks quietly out the door.

Pacing the front of the FBI's White Collar Division conference room, Agent Booth is detailing what had been discovered at the crime scene, sitting in the room are Peter Burke, Diana Berrigan, and Clinton Jones, on the television screen is the Jeffersonian team. For the next couple hours they also discussed the investigation into Braxton that the White Collar team was doing, and listing possible suspects, such as the Yakuza Crime Family and Lydia Andrews, since Braxton and her were seen leaving together around 10.30 the night before.

Heading out for coffee during a break from the debrief, since the FBI coffee tasted like sludge, Peter was about to exit the FBI building when a red dot appeared on his chest seconds later the glass door shattered from the impact of a bullet.

Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

As the glass shatters, a security guard pushes into Peter knocking them to the ground. As he watches the glass scatter across floor, all that he can hear is the pounding of feet. Shaking his head to clear the ringing Peter looks down to the floor and sees blood mixing with the glass that surrounds him. Other Agents started pulling the security guard off, laying the guard on the floor, seeing him be pulled off he saw the blood soaking the arm of the security guard. A minute later the piecing wail of ambulance sirens could be heard.

Elizabeth and Eliot were sitting in the Burke kitchen sipping sweet tea reminiscing about their childhood when El asks, "So I'm wondering if you would like to meet Peter, you know now that you're on the good side of the law? We can finally have family dinner again call everyone in the family over," she smiles reminiscing about the whole family back together again, then shakes her head because one person would be missing from it.

"I am on the good side, but that doesn't mean in the eyes of the law."

Confusion comes over El's face as she tries to process what her older brother just said. "What do you mean, you said you were on the good side now?"

"The team I'm on, helps people that can't help themselves we do things that are illegal just we do them to help the innocent." Eliot explains, the ring of a telephone stops Elizabeth from questioning Eliot further.

Slipping off the bar stool chair, she walks over to the desk on the side of the kitchen picking up the phone she says "Hello." What she hears next brings her to fall into the chair that sits at the desk, tears well up in her eyes when she hangs up with a 'thank you good bye' at the end she cradles the phone in her hand.

Eliot kneels next to her worry on his face, "What happened, who was that?"

"That was the FBI, they want me to pack Peter and I a bag, someone just tried to shoot Peter. Luckily he wasn't hurt but they want to put us in protective custody till who they are investigating is caught" She reveals, wiping her eyes of the tears that fell out, she stands up and heads up towards the stairs to pack a bag. Eliot watches her go and comes up to a decision that, he would tell his team so that they could help the FBI catch the culprit, he would do anything to keep his sister safe. With that he follows her to her bedroom when he makes it up there he takes out his extra burner phone, "keep this on you at all times, I don't care what happens you need help call the number on this phone and I'll come get you" handing it to her after he puts in his phone number.

"Which number is it?" she asks not looking at the phone and putting it in the pocket of her jeans, a small smile forming on her face as she remembers all the times he had been overprotective when they were younger and thankful he hadn't stopped, no matter how much she hated it when they were younger and he would interrogate her dates.

"The only number in it" giving her a reassuring smile he pulls her in for a hug letting her go he kisses her forehead and leaves the house knowing that the FBI would be coming soon.

An hour later Peter, Elizabeth, and Neal Caffrey were sitting in the living room of the safe house the FBI had put them in. "Why are we here?" Neal questioned confusion on his face wondering why two FBI agents had come into his apartment telling him to hurry pack a bag.

"This morning someone called and threatened me and you, find out later Braxton was murdered, then around two I was shot at by a sniper" Peter informed his lips forming into a grim line, El leans onto his shoulder thankful that the security guard had saved him.

"Oh" was all Neal could say.

Meanwhile at the FBI building, a team from NCIS walked into the conference room Agent Booth head set up shop so he could be close to where the murder happened, so he could question people. Agent Booth looked up from the pile of papers that had accumulated in the time he had been at the office, looking up he sees a man with a military cut that had grayed more since the last time he had seen him coming into the room, Booth gets up and starts walking over to the group as the man immediately starts talking gruffness in his voice "Agent Gibbs, NCIS" gesturing to those behind him he says "Agent DiNozzo", a man with brown hair wearing a black suit a backpack slug over his shoulder, "Agent McGee," another man with light brown hair a laptop bag in hand, "and Officer David," an Israeli woman backpack hung on her shoulders. Agent Gibbs finally getting a good look at the FBI agent in front of him, he chuckles a bit a smile coming across his usually straight face. His agents look at their boss in puzzlement because they never see their boss happy to see FBI agents, worse of all when he is forced to work with them.

"Boss you know this man?" DiNozzo asks.

"Seeley" Gibbs says ignoring DiNozzo's question, shooting out his hand to shake.

"Booth" Seeley says, "What brings NCIS here?" Booth questions as he lets go of Gibbs' hand and looks at the rest of the Gibbs' team.

"Your victim was a Petty Officer Second Class in the Navy, meaning it's a joint case." Gibbs retorts.

"Guess there is no what out of it being a joint case because I know you would have tried it." Booth says with a laugh, Gibbs grins at that. "So what do you guys know so far about the investigation of Braxton?"

"We know you where investigating him for money laundering, he has ties to the Yakuza Crime Family," McGee states having been searching on his computer during the ride from NCIS headquarters in Washington D.C. to New York as Gibbs drove.

"At 1.49 pm there was an attempt on Agent Peter Burke's life, he was the lead investigator into the case of Braxton as a money launderer. This morning at 4.03 someone called his cellphone and threatened him and his CI Neal Caffrey. As of right know they are headed to headed to a safe house along with Agent Burke's wife Elizabeth." Booth informs them, Gibbs face turning into a strong grim line. With that they sat down at the conference table each bringing what they knew into the conversation.

Eliot came in to the living room of the town house 10 minutes after he left Burke's house, taking off his leather jacket he looked around the room, seeing Parker and Tigger talking about heists they had done separately and the best techniques to use to break into places, Nate and Sophie bouncing ideas off each other about aliases they could use for the con the Leverage team was going to play on Yakuza. Hardison was on his laptop looking up information about the Yakuza. Clearing his throat, he then speaks up saying, "I need your help with something." confusion breaking across the face of everyone at that.

"What do you need, man?" Hardison says.

"Someone tried to kill Peter Burke today."

"This is important to us because" Nate questions. Sophie takes a closer look at Eliot trying to find where he is going with this.

Eliot sits down into the empty chair, since Hardison, Sophie, Parker and Tigger were all occupying the couch, "Burke's wife is my sister, and because someone tried going after Peter, Elizabeth could get hurt in the crossfire, they already moved them to a safe house, but I want to find a way to get the threat eliminated faster."

"You have a sister," Nate repeats,

"How come I didn't know that," Hardison declares shocked because it didn't come up when he had first searched the group when they had come together.

"Yes, now will you help me or not," Eliot says gruffness seeping into his voice.

"Yes" Nate, Sophie, and Parker say at the same time as Hardison says, "Totally man." Tigger nods in affirmation because she doesn't trust her voice not to waver.

"Okay Hardison, can you track this number so that we know were they are" Eliot says writing down the number of the burner phone he had given Elizabeth. Hardison then tracks the phone; Tigger peering over his shoulder sees the blinking light move across the screen. He then hacks into the FBI database to find the video footage of the FBI lobby. Five minutes later they are all looking at the television screen, which is hooked up to Hardison's laptop, watching the footage of the shooting. He also triangulated where the shot could have been made using the cities acoustic system, which allows the government to locate where someone shoots a gun.

Seeing the distance shot at and the sound it made Tigger says ".338 Lapua Magnum." Everyone looked at here confused, except Eliot who was about to say the same thing.

"What, how do you know that?" Hardison stampers out, looking at her like she had grown another head.

"Very distinctive sound plus from that range there isn't many other sniper rifles, sir," she says with a shrug, Eliot just nods his head in agreement. Hardison drops it after that not really wanting to know how a she knows that.

Two hours later, Eliot and Tigger were up at the place they suspect was the snipers perch looking for any clues they could come up with. Looking at him, Tigger could see the old Spencer in Eliot, smiling at the image, it was the first time they had been alone since she had came to New York. "May I ask a personal question, sir?" Looking towards her from where he was looking he nodded his head. "What brought you into this field?" she had been wondering why her military brother, who had always told her to follow the law, had come to a profession that if caught you could go to prison.

Coughing slightly Eliot thought for a moment before saying, "I had been in the military, and when I left I got hired privately from there the lines got clouded and when the smoke cleared I was on this side of the law." Tigger rubbed her lips together and hummed in contemplation at that statement. "How did you come to be a thief?" He questioned wondering how such a young girl could come to this side.

"I didn't want to end up in foster care, so I ran, a year later I met Parker then together we met Archie." She answered it was true when her father died and brother went to jail, she was scared of the idea, so she ran one night and never looked back. Eliot looked at her closely, seeing how her eyes showed sadness when she had answered. With that they went back to looking for signs of the sniper. Minutes later, Tigger found three scuffmarks on the ground calling out "Spencer over here." Eliot came over to her side, looking down he saw the marks that a sniper tripod would make, they then looked around but couldn't find the casing of the sniper, with that they headed back to the house, just missing the NCIS team coming to check out the sniper perch.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Any recognizable character is not owned by me. I only own Tigger.

Gibbs followed by DiNozzo, Ziva David, and McGee ascended the stairs to the landing, opening the door to the roof, they began surveying the roofline looking for signs of the sniper, looking across to the next roof Gibbs sees a camera looking down onto the roof. Yelling towards McGee, the team's computer expert, "Hey I want to know what that camera caught." McGee nods his head with 'Okay boss'. With that they found the same as Tigger and Eliot.

Holding the phone in his hand pacing the length of the safe house kitchen, Peter was listening to an Agent Jones that was working the case with Booth and NCIS. "NCIS found the sniper perch of who shot you, they goy the footage from a camera that is adjacent to the roof the sniper was on. So how is it going with Caffery and Elizabeth?" Jones asks, knowing that Caffrey had a way of getting under Peter's skin especially when Caffrey wasn't kept busy.

"Great, El and him are talking jazz and art masterpieces." Peter huffs as he says it looking toward the living room where his wife and CI where idle chatting.

"Well I need to get back to the case I just wanted to update you on what has been learned so far."

"Thanks" with that they hung up and Peter went into the living room to repeat what he just learned. "Just got an update" he says plopping in the chair next to his wife. "Some sanction called NCIS joined the case." He relays a confused look on his face because he didn't know what NCIS was. Seeing his confusion Neal smiles, leaning back into the couch with a gleam in his that read 'I know something you don't know'. "Do have something to say" Peter says irritably.

"NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, most likely since Braxton was a PO2 of the navy means a joint case," the smile seeming to never falter off his face.

"And how would you know that?" Peter grunts confused how an art thief would know about a government sanction he didn't even know.

"I brought up in a military family." Neal says glancing at El, then looking back to Peter.

"That wasn't in your file." Peter says knowing that military families typically had more information on them.

A smirk comes across Neal's face as he leans in towards Peter, "a lot isn't in my file." Peter grunts at that wondering what else is unknown about the con artist. El just smiles' shaking her head because she can tell Neal is trying to get under Peter's skin.

At the Jeffersonian Institute, Dr. Brennan and Cam Saroyan were looking over the body of Dave Braxton. Angela Montenegro, a forensic facial reconstruction specialist, was looking through the footage of the parking garage that Braxton was murdered in. Hodgins was looking at particulates found on Braxton's body and clothes.

On the lab floor, Brennan, also known as Bones, and Cam were cataloging the findings. "Two gun shot wounds to the chest one nicked the forth thoracic vertebrae on the left side hitting left upper lobe of the lung, the other was a clean shot through the heart exiting the back." Bones says looking at the x-rays.

"And here is the bullet looks to be 9mm, I'll have Angela run it" Cam says taking the bullet that was lodged in the Braxton's lung and examining it. It was around 5 o'clock that everyone went to Angela's lab and video called Booth about their findings.

Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo were going through the footage of the rooftop, seeing a glimpse movement, McGee enlarges that area of the screen, watching the shadow closely they can tell it's the sniper from what seems to be large bag being held, but sadly that is all they can see, fast forwarding it a bit they watch the rest of the day seeing if anyone came up to the roof, they see a guy and young girl walking around the roof heads down scanning the floor. When they look up McGee freezes the image, taking screen shots and sends them to Abby, who is their forensic scientist back at NCIS, so she can run the photos through aphis, a photo recognition software. Continuing to watch the footage they only find themselves on the tape. They then headed over to the conference room where Gibbs and Booth were looking through the evidence given to them by the Jeffersonian, statements made by witnesses of the sniper shooting and employees of Braxton.

"Boss we got something" DiNozzo said as he came in through the door followed by McGee and Ziva. Gibbs just looked at him, silently telling to 'go on.' McGee then started hooking up his laptop to the television screen so Gibbs and Booth could see the pictures for themselves. "Well we ran through the tapes the sniper was not seen at the angle of the camera but we did find that 5.07 two people, a man and young girl were up there twenty minutes before us just before we did, McGee sent the pics to Abby to run." Just then the pictures came up onto the screen, of Eliot and Tigger, Booth groans at seeing Eliot's face on the screen and Gibbs sighs saying 'dammit' looking at the same picture. DiNozzo and McGee's face furrow in confusion.

"You know who they are boss?" McGee asks tentatively.

"I don't know who the girl is but she looks familiar, but the man is" just then DiNozzo's cell rings stopping Gibbs from finishing the thought.

"DiNozzo" he speaks into the phone turning slightly from everyone, "yes, okay, are you sure, thanks Abby." Hanging up DiNozzo turns back to everyone, each looking at him waiting to know what the phone call was about. "That was Abby." DiNozzo says to the groups.

"Ya we got that, what did she say" Gibbs says glaring at DiNozzo.

"Oh ya, aphis got a match the man is Eliot Spencer, the girl is still unknown." DiNozzo relays. Ziva's eyes grow large at that because she knows Eliot Spencer's rep from her time working as an assassin. They then all sit down and pour over the information and leads.

Back at the town house of the Leverage team, they were trying to figure out what to get for dinner, having decided on Chinese takeout Nate and Sophie head to the door putting on their coats and leave. Eliot looks around at the remaining group, Hardison was taking a break from researching and was playing one of his computer games, Parker and Tigger were sitting on the couch playing what Eliot would describe as a weird game of name the security system by the equipment needed to break into it. Breathing in, he breaks the game up by asking, "How did you guys meet?" Parker looks at Tigger, and she shrugs in response.

Looking back towards Eliot, Parker contemplates how to word it.

_Moving her head side-to-side checking that the coast was clear, a pint sized blonde thief ran across the street quickly scurrying into the abandoned apartment complex. Taking off her backpack that held her most prized and only possessions, she places it on the trash-riddled floor, pulling out soft beige stuffed bunny she curls up into a ball using her backpack as her pillow. _

_Halfway through the night she heard a small thump across the room startled awake, the moon dancing shadows of a small child who quickly moved across the room. Seeing the small child, Parker makes herself known quietly whispering "Hey."_

_The little girl stills at the voice turning quickly, she drops down into a defensive posture scanning the room. Getting up from her corner, Parker walks quietly into the moonlight coming in from the broken window. The little girl looks up at Parker her long brown hair covering part of her face, she whispers out "Hello." _

_Six months later in New York, the little blonde thief and little girl, that Parker named Tigger, were picking pockets for their next meal when an arm snaked out and grabbed Parker's arm that held the brown leather wallet of the man. The look of horror came across their face, but the man with white hair just smiled at them "I almost didn't feel that, my names Archie" he says as he takes his wallet and lets go of Parker's arm, "how would you two like to become the world's best thieves." they both looked at each other identical smiles coming across their faces. From that day on, Archie became Parker and Tigger's mentor making them the world's best thieves. _

"We met at an apartment complex." Eliot looks between them and nods.

Two hours later, Tigger finds herself two doors down from where Peter, El, and Neal were staying. Awhile later she looks down the long street seeing a black utility van come to a stop about eleven houses down from the safe house, five men come out in all black heading in the direction of the safe house.

Thanks for reading, hope your enjoying it as much as I like writing it. Reviews are appreciated, please.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any characters beside Tigger.

Swinging open her car door she walks briskly across the street, going to the far side of the adjacent house, she climbs over the fence quickly running across the neighbors' backyard dodging the patio furniture, she vaults over the fence coming to the backyard of the safe house, taking the knife out of her boot she decides against stealth and uses the back of it to shatters the glass of the window, quickly climbing in she is met with a gun to her face held by Peter Burke, behind him are El and Caffrey. She quickly puts her hand up in the air in surrender, quickly saying, "Put the gun down I'm here to get you guys out of here."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks never lowering the gun.

"Five men are coming towards the house right now carrying guns."

"How can I trust you?" Peter points out.

"I don't expect you too, sir" looking around Peter to Elizabeth she says, "but you trust Spencer right." Neal then looks at El, eyes going wide.

Elizabeth nods her head coming next to Peter, who gave her a look, she puts her hand on his gun pushing it down, "what do we need to do" she asks Tigger.

"Follow me and be quiet," with that she turns around unlocks and opens the sliding door she motions with her hand to go. Peter goes first followed by El and Neal, Tigger then walks through closing the door after her. "We have to jump the fence." Peter then gives a look of 'really,' Tigger just nods her head and pushes her hand out in the motion of 'go.' Peter and Tigger help Elizabeth with climbing over it by allowing her to use their hands as footholds, then Peter, Neal, and Tigger climb over.

Going ahead of them Tigger motions to follow, crossing the yard at a run they all make it to the other side where Tigger opens the gate and edges across wall peering around the corner she sees the men coming into the safe house guns at the ready. Pointing to the car she had used to get there, she whispers "get into that car and stay low on my count" with that she counts to three and motions for them to run. Running across the street she gets into the drivers seat with all three of them getting in the back, starting up the car quickly she puts in gear quickly racking up speed till she hits 100 mph, when they are about a two mile away she slows down the vehicle coming to a stop she cuts the engine in an abandoned parking lot. Turning in her seat she sees three scared faces, a smile forming on her face she asks, "is everyone okay?"

Peter looks at her "yes, who taught you how to drive?" El playfully slaps him on the chest saying, "What he means to say is thank you for saving us." Tigger then looks at Neal who was trying to catch his breath from the adrenaline pumping in his body.

"Call Spencer" Tigger says looking at El and then looking at Peter she says, "and you might want to call your FBI buddies, sir." Each pulling out cell phones they make their calls.

"Spencer its Ellie, um the safe house was attacked, yes were safe know um," looking at Tigger she asks, "What's your name?" figuring out the young girl had never said it.

"Tigger."

"Tigger saved us, yes she did, I'll give you a call back when we figure that out Spence," hanging up she gives Tigger a perplexed look.

During the same time Peter was on the phone with Booth, since he is the lead investigator in the Braxton case. "No where safe now, where do they want us to go, okay we'll head over there, see you there," hanging up he looks at Tigger and says can you drive us to this farmhouse about ten miles east of here handing, her his phone that had the address on it.

"Yes, sir" handing the phone to El she says, "text Spencer this address and have him meets us there." Glancing at all of them all squished together she says, "One of you can move up here." Neal then gets out of the car and moves to the passenger seat, smiling at Tigger. Starting the car, Tigger then heads towards the farmhouse at a normal speed, everyone staying quiet trying to process what just happened.

When they got to the farmhouse, they stayed in the car, they saw a large SUV come down the dirt path five minutes later, hopping out of the SUV were Booth, Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee. Since night had set in they couldn't see the faces clearly enough to recognize them Gibbs went up to the door followed by his team flipping on the lights to the porch they continued inside to case the house making sure no one was there, while Booth went to the side of the car, knocking on the window Tigger rolled the window down, eyes going wide when she came face to face with Booth. "Come on in to house." Just then Hardison's van, Lucile, stopped in front of the house, Eliot gets out of the drivers seat followed by the rest of the Leverage team, he heads over to the car Peter, Neal, El, and Tigger still occupy. He looks at Booth and nods his head in greeting. Everyone then gets out and they all head into the house.

Walking into the living room everyone looks around at each other, Gibbs breaks the silence, "Gibbs, this is DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee" motioning to each one as he says it. Booth, Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Parker, Peter, Neal, and Elizabeth introduce themselves.

McGee's eyes go wide looking at Eliot then to Tigger, "your Eliot Spencer and your that girl on the roof" he questions remembering back to the footage of Eliot and the young girl at the sniper perch.

Eliot grunts in response. Those who didn't know Tigger all look down at her, "Yes Tigger, sir" she says directing it at McGee.

"So, what do we do know?" Sophie asks.

"Well we have all apparently been working alone on the same case so why not do it together." Peter states looking at Sophie since the last time he saw her she was 'Lydia Andrews.' A round of Okays were heard. They then all congregated to the couches and chairs, some going into the dining area to grab extra chairs, Eliot, Gibbs, and Tigger decide to stand instead.

McGee and Hardison both take out their laptops putting them on their laps so that they have the information on Braxton's case in front of them. They then all tell each other what they had learned about Braxton and speculating on who it could be, an hour and half later they all came up with the same answer Yakuza.

"So sleeping arrangements," Booth says with a clap of his hands looking at Gibbs to tell them what they are.

"Well there is four bedrooms, three upstairs, one down stairs so why don't Ziva you share with Parker and Tigger. DiNozzo, McGee, Neal, and Hardison share another."

Eliot cuts him off saying, "I'll stand watch I don't need a room." Booth says the same.

"Okay then Peter and Elizabeth get their own room, Nate and Sophie another," with that everyone starts to head to a room that has a room.

Tigger starts to follow Parker and Ziva, but is stopped by Eliot who gently grabs her arm bringing her in font of him. She wave Parker off, when Parker stops and then looks up to Eliot raising her eyebrows in question. Booth and Gibbs the only ones left in the room look at the confrontation between Spencer and Tigger, stepping a bit closer in case they needed to intervene.

"Why were you watching the safe house?" Eliot says accusingly still holding onto Tigger's arm.

"I was making sure they were safe, sir" Tigger says calmly.

"How did you know where the safe house was?"

"I looked at Hardison's laptop, sir," with that Eliot released her arm; both Booth and Gibbs relax a little at that. Peter and El come back into the living since they had claimed the first floor bedroom; El shot a questioning look at Eliot since he was so close Tigger.

Raising his hands up to her he says, "Just asking questions Ellie." Neal, DiNozzo, and Ziva come down the stairs when he says that.

Peter then looks between the two of them and asks the question that has been burning in his mind since Tigger asked El if she trusted Spencer, "How do you two know each other?"

El turns to Eliot giving him a look, glancing at everyone in the room, then back at her husband and says, "I need to tell you something's about my past." Neal walks over to Booth's side, while DiNozzo and Ziva sit down on the couch.

"What do you mean," Peter says, wondering what his wife of ten years hasn't told him.

"You know I have an older brother that works in the FBI," to that he nods his head, walking over to Booth, she puts her hand on his arm, "this my brother."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you know Spencer." Peter says pointing at Eliot.

"Well you see I have two other brothers, one older, the other younger."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks trying to clarify what she is saying.

"Spencer is my older brother." To that Peter's eyes go big. Gibbs pats El on the shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Seeing this Ziva and DiNozzo look at each other and move closer to the small group.

"So, who is your younger brother," not liking how his assumption is going.

"Neal."

"So let me get this straight, you have two older brothers one is a FBI agent while the other one is a hired killer, you also have a younger brother who is a con artist, anything else?" Peter says confusion written on his face.

"Well you already know I have a younger sister that is missing," to that Tigger flinches a bit, Neal notices the action filing it away to ask at a better time.

Later that night, Sophie, Nate, Hardison, McGee, and Parker had gone to bed. Ziva and DiNozzo were checking the perimeter. Peter, El, Spencer, Booth, and Gibbs were in the living room talking. Tigger had gone into the kitchen to get a drink of water, Neal following after her wanting to ask her about earlier. Looking at the girl Neal asks, "Why did you flinch when El said our little sister was missing?" deciding to be blunt.

Tigger flinches again her voice wavering keeping her back turned "Don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Yes you do you flinched when I asked you the question," turning her around to face him, he could see her eyes where clouding over with tears. She quickly got out of his grasp and started running out Neal following behind her, everyone stands up from the living room seeing Tigger running out towards the front door just as Ziva and DiNozzo came in through it, instinctively DiNozzo grabs her holding her as Ziva locks the door. Neal stopping right in front of her putting his hand on her shoulder, he kneels down to look into her tears streaked eyes and asks, "What's wrong." Peter, El, Eliot, Booth, and Gibbs had by that time all surrounded the small group.

Her voice wavering says, "Stop, just leave me alone Jamie." At that moment you could hear a pin drop, Neal's hand goes slack on her shoulder, El brings one hand to her mouth to hold in a gasp, the other grasping Peter's hand, Gibbs looks at the girl finally figuring out why she looked familiar in the picture. Booth stares at the girl eyes wide and everything clicks for Eliot at that second. DiNozzo and Ziva look confused at the expressions of everyone else.

"Kensilyn," Eliot gasps out. Tigger then looks up to everyone that is surrounding her and nods her head.

Gibbs then looks at DiNozzo and says "let her go," DiNozzo immediately lets go, making Kensilyn stumble, almost falling down if it wasn't for Neal who caught her bringing her in for a hug, her arms going around his waist hugging him. She mumbles out "I missed you Jamie," looking up at everyone in her family she says, "I missed all of you." Neal lets his sister go only for Spencer to bring her into a hug, repeating this action with Booth and Elizabeth. Elizabeth turns her around so her back is to El, El's arms falling over her shoulders. El smiling through tear streaks rolling down her face looks at Peter and says "I would like to introduce you to my little sister, Kensilyn."

Hope you're enjoying the story. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything beside Tigger/Kensilyn.

Letting go of her, Gibbs grabs her holding her out using his best marine voice commands, "Never disappear on us again." Kensilyn looks up at him a small smile forming on her tear streaked face "Yes, sir," with that he pulls her into a hug.

DiNozzo and Ziva look at each other, then at Gibbs, "You know her boss?" DiNozzo questions.

"Ya, I do, she's my niece." DiNozzo's jaw falls in shock at the statement.

"So that means you are" arms going out towards everyone, DiNozzo asks when he got over his initial shock.

"Yes, I'm their Uncle." Ziva and DiNozzo look at each other then head quickly up the stair to wake McGee.

Running into McGee's room, throwing on the lights, McGee and Hardison who were sleeping jolt awake staring at the two intruders, rubbing his eyes and sitting up McGee demands, "What, what is happening?" Hardison, looks at the clock in the room seeing it was only 11.39 pm, sits up on his bed and looks at Ziva and DiNozzo expectantly.

"Gibbs is their Uncle," both Ziva and DiNozzo exclaim.

"Gibbs is who's Uncle?" McGee asks.

"Elizabeth, Spencer, Neal, Booth, and Tigger's," DiNozzo explains.

"Tigger, how do you know he is Tigger's" Hardison says wanting to know more information about the little thief. "We don't even know Tigger's name."

"It's Kensilyn" Ziva says.

Picking up his laptop Hardison opens it up and asks "Kensilyn what."

"We don't know." DiNozzo says. Hardison sighs at that.

"Do you know how he is related to them?" Hoping for a link so he can look her up.

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?" Hardison says starting to lay back down, irritated that he was woken up for nothing.

"So anything else" McGee asks.

"Just that" DiNozzo states wondering why McGee isn't more excited about the news. Ziva and DiNozzo then leave the room turning off the light as they exit. "We should call Abby," he says taking out his phone and video calling Abby without waiting for an answer. "Hey Abs," he says when he sees Abby's face.

"Aphis still hasn't found the girl yet Tony," she answers.

"Not why I'm calling but you can stop that search." Abby's black lipstick covered lips go into a frown.

"Why."

"We found the girl. Not important, well yes important Gibbs is an Uncle." DiNozzo exclaims a large smile breaking his face. Abby's eyes go wide at the news.

"There are little Gibblets running around," Abby cheers leaning closer to her computer screen in her lab.

"Yep," Ziva says.

"Where are you, I'll come to you," she says excited about the idea of meeting Gibbs family.

"You can't, there is nothing for you to do here," with that DiNozzo and Ziva tell Abby all they know about the five 'Gibblets.'

Downstairs the reunited family had made their way back to the living room. Peter, Spencer, Booth, and Gibbs were sitting in chairs around the couch that had El and Neal with Kensilyn in the middle. "Why did she call you Jamie," Peter questioned looking at Neal. When Neal looked like he wouldn't answer he said, "full immunity while were here."

Neal sighs, "Its my name."

"No, it says on your birth certificate Neal Caffrey." Peter states, seeing everyone's head shaking 'no' at him he sighs, slightly glaring at Neal, "You forged your own birth certificate, so what is your real name?"

"James Bennet Jr."

Looking at Eliot Spencer Peter asks "you change your name too I'm guessing."

Nodding his head Eliot answers, "My real name is Spencer Booth."

Peter looks between Spencer and Seeley, "twins then?" both nodding their heads. Peter just lays back into his chair he wondering how this became his life. They talked for a bit more, before they noticed that Kensilyn had fallen asleep sometime during the conversation, her siblings smiled at each other happy to have gotten their little sister back. Getting up, Neal, Peter, and Elizabeth went to bed. Spencer got up from his chair and gently moved Kensilyn till she was lying on her side. Booth, Spencer, and Gibbs took turns alternating between them watching the outside for movement.

Around seven o'clock the next morning, almost everyone was downstairs, Booth had gone sometime during the night to grab some groceries. Spencer and Elizabeth were making breakfast for everyone, without looking towards her, Spencer calls out, "Kensi get the plates and silverware out." Nate and Sophie, who were not privy to the new development that happened, looked at each other, "Whose Kensi?" Nate asks Spencer.

"Tigger's real name," he replies cutting up fruit into a bowl.

"How did you get her to tell you that?" Sophie asks, wondering what made Kensi, apparently, trust Spencer enough to tell him.

"Didn't have to, she's my baby sister." Sophie and Nate both have identical looks of shock. Just then Kensi walks in climbing up onto the counter, she grabs the plates from the cabinet setting them on the counter, climbs down taking the plates to the dining room.

"When did you find out," Nate asks.

"When she was born," he smirks at Nate, Nate glares at Spencer, he laughs and says, "okay she slipped up when she called Neal, Jamie last night." Nate gives Spencer a puzzled look, "His real name is James," Spencer clarifies.

"Oh."

A minute later Hardison and Parker walk in, Hardison tells Spencer "Heard you found out Tigger's real name." To that Parker looks at Hardison then to Spencer confusion on her face.

"She told you her real name?" Parker says looking directly at Spencer, Tigger hadn't told her real name to Parker till a two years after they met, even then she swore Parker to secrecy.

Sighing he relays the story once again to Parker and Hardison. Parker's eyes grow large hearing that Kensi and Spencer are brother and sister.

Breakfast was a lively affair, all of them talking about the Yakuza and what needed to be done.

Everyone was ready to start the con, "Okay so we are going to leave the SUV here and Ziva, you and DiNozzo stay to protect Peter, Neal, Ellie, and Kensi." Gibbs states looking at them, then starting to leave for the front door.

"I think I can help, sir," walking in front of him, Kensi mentions, wanting to be part of the action.

"No," moving to the side to get around her.

"Why, not, sir," moving to stand right in front of him. Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo's eyes go wide at someone challenging Gibbs.

"I said no," Gibbs says glaring at his niece. Seeing glare, she stopped protesting, nodded her head and moved to the side. Everyone that was leaving left, leaving those remaining in the doorway.

The Leverage team drove Lucile, with Spencer driving. Hardison leaned closer over Spencer seat "Hey, man I have a question, you have been with Tigger for five days now, why didn't you notice she was your little sister earlier?"

"She has changed a lot since the last time I saw her."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sophie asks getting into the conversation.

_Walking up to the porch he looked around the yard of the farmhouse his family had been staying at for the past couple years, the cold autumn morning wind scattered leaves across the yard from the oak that stood proudly in the middle of the yard. Sighing he fingered the crinkled white envelope in his coat pocket that had brought him back here. Sighing and opened the door, immediately hit with the sensation of home, the crackling of embers in the fireplace and the strong smell of coffee meaning that his Uncle Jet had made it home before him. Shaking off his coat he crept silently into the kitchen not surprised to see his Uncle sitting at the table sipping coffee, his military buzz cut showing more signs of graying then the last time he had seen him. "Coffee is on the stove" his Uncle's gruff voice knocking him out of his trance._

_"Anyone up yet, sir?" he asks heading towards the cabinet to get a mug. _

_"Ya like anyone of them will get up before 0600." Uncle Jet chuckles out a smile breaking across his face when he thinks of his nieces or nephew dragging themselves out of bed before 0600 when they had to get up, but his lips turn into a grim line when he thinks about why he is there. This draws a small huff from his nephew who now sports his own mug of coffee leaning against the kitchen counter warming his hands with the mug. Quiet encompasses the small kitchen neither wanting to talk about the circumstance that brought them here in the first place. _

_Half an hour later the pitter-patter of feet above them makes them aware of the rest of the family moving around. Soon after that a small girl in overalls comes darting down the steps her brown hair flying behind her. She stops when she sees her Uncle and comes next to him giving him a kiss on the cheek saying "good mornin Uncle Jet" her Uncle turns her slightly letting her see the other person in the room. Seeing her brother who hadn't been on leave in eight months she runs towards him hugging his legs. He chuckles putting his half empty coffee mug down and untangling the young girl from his legs and picking up his baby sister, her small arms and legs wrap around him holding him tight. As he walks towards the table his Uncle is sitting at so that he can sit down with his sister, a tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes comes into the kitchen not noticing anyone but the coffee on the counter stifling a yawn he pours himself a cup, turning around he sees them at the table and mumbles a mornin to them all. _

_"When is your sister coming down?" Uncle Jet asks after a few minutes of silence. _

_"She came in late from the airport she is probably still sleeping," the young man states._

_"No, she was getting dressed," the young girl, counters her head still lying on her brother's shoulder playing with the buttons on his shirt. _

_Repositioning the young girl on his lap then standing up and putting her down on the now empty seat he heads towards the refrigerator intent on making breakfast, pulling open the door a gust of cold air sends chills down his body but he grabs out a carton of eggs and heads toward the stove, then back for the rest of ingredients to make omelets. Moments later the missing sister comes down the stairs her brown hair in a braid, blue eyes pooling with tears from the event that brought her home from college for the week. _

_Offering a good morning to everyone she notices her older brother at the stove asks "when did you get in, Spence?" heading towards the cabinet to start getting plates down. He turns slightly to see his sister and replies "about five thirty," focusing his attention to his youngest sister he adds "Monkey, help Ellie with setting the table." Turning back to the stove he hers his youngest sister say "yes, sir" and then the shuffle of her chair and opening of cabinets by his other sister, they start setting the table for breakfast. _

_Breakfast was a quiet event, everyone in his or her own world, till the young man clears his throat and breaks the silence that had encompassed the table, "When is Seel supposed to get here?" asking the table as a whole._

_"Around ten." Uncle Jet answers, silence falling over the table once again. _

_Later that day the little girl is running around playing the yard, while the young man watches her from the porch, when a taxi cab comes down there dirt road spewing dirt behind it, she runs over to him calling out to him "Jamie, look someone's coming." Standing up he walks over to the little girl and they both watch as the cab reached the house a young man in an army uniform steps out of the cab, leaning against the drivers window he hands him the fare he steps back as the cab turns around and heads back towards the road. The military man looks at the two opening his arms wide and kneeling onto one leg and announces "What no hug for your big brother?" with that the little girl runs to him closing the gap quickly, yelling "Seel."_

_Two days later they are surrounding a coffin, the little girl hugging the leg of her oldest brother tears welling in their eyes, Seel and Jamie are on her brothers side and Uncle Jet and Ellie standing next to her Ellie hugging her Uncle as everyone watches the coffin of their mother, or in Uncle Jet's case sister, be lowered into the ground._

"The day after our mother's funeral." Sophie looks down into her lap, Nate, Hardison, and Parker all look out the windows, silence encompassing the van after the statement.

Hope you are enjoying the story. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any characters except Tigger/Kensi and ones not recognizable to television.

Inside the farmhouse, DiNozzo, Ziva, Peter, El, Neal, and Kensi were sitting in the living room. Having no chance of Gibbs popping up and slapping him on the back of the head he asks, "What was Gibbs like when he was younger?" Ziva turns to El, Neal, and Kensi wanting to know too.

"Um, Uncle Jet was a little less grumpy." Neal says trying to figure out how to describe his Uncle.

Laughing at that DiNozzo says with a grin, "You call him Uncle Jet," trying to think of a way to use that on Gibbs.

Later that morning, Ziva was in the dining room disassembling and reassembling her sig, when Kensi walked in. Sitting down across from Ziva, she watches her reassemble the sig, Ziva looks up seeing Kensi there she asks, "You know how to?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ziva quirks her eyebrow at ma'am, she then hands the assembled gun over to Kensi. Taking the gun Kensi check to see if its loaded noticing that it is she pops the bullet out, taking out the magazine, she disassembles the gun and then reassembles it within minute and a half handing it back over to Ziva when she is finished.

"Wow, good job."

"What was it like being an assassin, ma'am?" tilting her head in question.

"Wha-why would you say that?" Ziva asks taken off guard by the question and wondering how she would pick up on the fact she is an ex-Israeli assassin.

Kensi tilts her head to the other side a grin breaking her face proclaims, "the way you hold yourself, making sure your back is never turned to someone, always scanning a room for threats and exit points says either thief or assassin, you work for NCIS meaning either you became an agent or liaison since no one calls you an agent I'm guessing liaison between governments. Most thieves avoid conflict by being stealthy, you like me carry knives on you at all times but your partners DiNozzo and McGee tends to be a bit wary of you when you have sharp objects in your hand meaning your skilled and they knows your rep, therefore assassin, so I ask again, what's it like ma'am?" Ziva stares at the girl wondering how she picked all that up in the couple of hours they had known each other.

"Interesting."

Four hours later, everyone was back at the farmhouse. "So the Jeffersonian called and told me that the person caught on camera was Matthew Norton, we have a bolo out on him for Braxton's murder," Booth informed everyone.

"So how are we going to catch the sniper?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well to have shot from 1400 m away and missed only because someone pushed Peter down in the knick of time is a small group, add to that those who would use that skill to kill an FBI agent your looking at a smaller group," Ziva said.

"When I was talking to a low level in the Yakuza today, I overheard someone say that a person was coming in to take care of a mess." Nate discloses.

"Did anyone say a name," Gibbs questioned.

"Shane Barker." Kensi's head shot up at that, exiting the room quietly, she quickly went up the stairs grabbing the burner she had hidden under the bed the night before, she grabbed it and headed downstairs, everyone was still caught up in what they were talking about to notice her, she opened the back door and went out to the porch to make some calls.

Inside, fifteen minutes had passed since Kensi had gone outside, the remaining people in the house were trying to figure out how to find the sniper. Hardison looked around the group finding one missing, "Where did Tigger go?" At that everyone looked around the room, shrugging of shoulders and 'don't knows' were seen and heard.

Parker went upstairs to look for her, "She's not upstairs, maybe she went outside."

Ziva went to the window and looked out, "She's talking on the phone." Gibbs looked out the window; her back was turned to him so he couldn't read her lips. They then went to the dining room window that she was close to; Ziva cracks the window open, letting Kensi's soft voice filter in.

Everyone looks at each other, "What language is that?" McGee asks.

"It's Italian," DiNozzo explains.

"Do you know what she is saying," Peter questions.

DiNozzo listens carefully nodding his head then speaking what she is saying on the phone, "do you know how to reach him, thank you, your debt has been paid."

The phone call ended, hearing mumbled voices come from the house she moved farther away pretending to still be on the phone, she turned the corner of the house, looking down at her phone she types in the phone number of Shane Barker.

When Spencer and Gibbs notice she moved they had followed to the next window, deciding to leave it down they listened through the glass. Gibbs watched Spencer's posture change when her heard the new language pass his niece's lips. When Spencer walked away from the window he followed. "What did she say?"

Spencer looked at him shaking his head, everyone stood around the room waiting for him to say something but all he did was stare at the stairs across the room, two minutes passed before Kensi came walking silently down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Spencer staring at her, he crooked his finger and pointed to the spot in front of him, sighing she came and stood in front of him. "So want to tell me who you were calling Kensilyn," his arms crossing in front of him.

Licking her lips she stared up at her brother, "Talking to someone, sir." He glared down at her. "I was talking to one of my contacts, sir," Kensi amended.

Parker shifted thinking to a contact that Tigger would have, coming up with none she asked, "What contact?"

"A guy I met during a job, he owed me a favor, I asked for a number he gave it to me, ma'am." Spencer, Booth, El, and Neal all send her looks at the word guy.

"Which job was this?"

Pressing her lips together, she runs her hand down her hair, she sighs, "One of my specialist jobs, ma'am."

Parker frowns at that, "What specialist job?"

When Kensi didn't answer, Hardison asks, "Is the job how you knew the make of the sniper rifle by the gunshot?" Everyone, but the Leverage team, eyes widened and turned to her.

"Yes, sir."

Spencer looked at his sister, remembering that day and the question she had asked on the rooftop,_ "What brought you into this field?", _"That day on the rooftop you weren't talking about being a thief were you?" when Kensi shook her head 'no' he asked, "you were asking about being a retrieval specialist."

Kensi stared blankly at him, "Yes, sir."

"So what, you're a retrieval specialist?" Hardison asked.

Kensi turned away from her brother and looked at Hardison, "Yes, sir."

"How come I never heard the name, Tigger in that world?" Spencer asked. Kensi moved back toward her brother.

"Its not the name I use, sir."

"What's the name you use, then?"

Looking him dead in the eye she says, "Nakisha Phantom, sir." Nate, Spencer, Peter, Neal, and Ziva's eyes widen considerably. Everyone else looks at the blank stares they are giving Kensi.

"Why are you all looking at her as if you saw a ghost?" Hardison asks.

Ziva spoke, "You are Nakisha," when Kensi nods, she continues, "you got into Vlasis Maksimov's home and stole from him hospitalizing ten of his men." Everyone's eyes widen staring at her aghast.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You stole from the head of the Russian mafia." Peter says exasperated.

"Yes, sir."

"So what did you find out?" Gibbs asked.

"Found out the sniper was Oscar Burgess, and set up a meet with him for tomorrow at noon, sir," she says with a grin.

I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review.

When this story is over would you like Tigger to go with Booth, Gibbs, Burke, or Spencer? or see her dad's side?


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing but Tigger/Kensi

Noon the next day, Kensi was meeting Burgess in an old abandoned factory just outside the city. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a black leather jacket with black converse. She had 'acquired' a car two hours ago, checking the engine making slight improvements here and there.

Burgess and her were standing ten feet apart from each other, "So I heard you are looking for a sniper?" Burgess says.

"Yes, I am, are you good?"

"Yes," he says as he steps two feet closer to her.

"Have you done many jobs?"

"Yes."

"Any missed kills?"

"None that matter."

"Have you ever killed a Fed?"

"Yes."

"Ever missed a Fed."

"Yes. You want me to kill a Fed?"

"Someone higher up in the food chain."

"Who do you have in mind," Burgess says walking closer to her till they were three feet apart.

"A boss of a well off family," Kensi says tilting her head.

"Which family?"

"Shiro Haru of the Yakuza Crime Family."

Burgess eyes widened, "Shiro Haru?"

"Problem?" Kensi says smiling as she said it knowing he would have some type of problem since he was hired by Haru to kill Peter.

"Why do you want him dead?"

"I have my own reasons, why don't you want him dead?"

"He was an employer."

"When was the last time you worked for him, since loyalties apparently lie with him and not a potential boss?"

"Not long ago."

"Who was the target?"

Pulling a gun on her, he asks, "Why would you care, are you trying to set me up?"

"No, I am not, I was just wondering if you left on a good or bad note with Haru?" she replied not even phased with the gun pointed at her.

"A Fed."

"Was it a successful job?" she asked tilting her head to the side looking up at him.

"No."

"So the target is still walking around, no death in the future?"

"No death by me yet," Burgess says menacingly.

"Maybe I could help, see you in action make sure you aren't going to scam me over you is the target?"

"A FBI agent by the name of Peter Burke."

Kensi steps back, a grin plastered on her face, "Thank you, we'll be in touch," she turned heading towards her car, stopping when she touched the handle of the door. "So nice doing business with you," with that she got in drove away, "So you got all that, sir?"

Hardison who was listening to the meeting informed, "Yes all on tape."

"Good, so when is the FBI coming, sir?"

"Already there, drop back off the car and I'll meet you there."

When they came back to the farmhouse Hardison and Kensi walked in seeing everyone scattered about. Walking up to Booth she asked, "Seel, the FBI have all the evidence they need right."

"Ya, squirt, thanks to you," he says as he squeezes the back of her neck smiling.

She smiles up to him, "Good."

"I've been wondering how did you learn to drive?" Peter asked Kensi.

"My dad taught me, sir." Kensi said a bit of sadness in her voice of remembering her dead father.

"Where is your dad?" Hardison asked curious as to why she never mentioned him obviously she was old enough to learn how to drive.

"He died," her voice had gone cold at that. Seeley turned to his sister at that and pulled her into a hug. Kensi looked as if a something went off in her head quickly escaping from Booth's grasp, "Have you told Mia you found me yet?" she asked as she looked around at her siblings.

El eyes widened, "No."

"Who is Mia?" Hardison inquired.

"My other sister." Everyone's eyes widened at that besides Gibbs and the siblings.

"You guys have another sister?" Sophie asks looking at Spencer, wanting to know why he didn't tell them since he told them about his other siblings.

"Have another brother but only two sisters," Spencer says.

Hardison looks confused at that, "What do you mean, man?"

"Seeley and I have a little brother from our dad's side."

"Oh, so you have a sister from your dad's side?" he asks Kensi.

"An older brother and sister, sir."

"Where are they?"

"Last time I saw them was Los Angeles, sir."

Later in the day, "So Burgess is in prison, the case is closed," Booth said to the group.

Thank You for reading the story. Please Review.

Who do you want Tigger to visit next: stay in New York with Neal, Elizabeth, and Peter or go with Booth, Gibbs, or the Leverage Team or do you want her to see her other brother and sister in Los Angeles?


End file.
